Goku and the Bad Blonde Babes (Outlines Only)
by DukeyDukeyDoo
Summary: Based on a colored line art in my gallery on deviantART, this is a series of outlines that tell a story of how the Bad Blonde Babes gang is formed and what happens when Goku failed to stop Hasky from blowing up the Dreamland Amusement Park.
1. Introduction to Story Outlines

The following fan fic you are about to read is a is a series of outlines that shows what might have happened if the story was actually made.

Due to the fact that my writing skills aren't all that good and that my vocab isn't that good either, I can only provide outlines to show what this story would look like.

I am looking for anyone who would like to write out this story, provided they don't copy and paste the plot.

If you would like to collaborate with me and do this story, write a review to tell me if you'd like to work on this story together or send me a PM with you Discord Account info and deviantART Account info.

In any case, this story is about what would happen if Goku didn't stop Hasky from blowing up the Dreamland Amusement Park:

She would capture Goku and bring him along as her prisoner. Soon enough, after watching an old timey movie about a gang of gunmolls having kidnapped a little boy, Hasky decides to fire her henchmen and form a new gang consisting of women.

And she gets two members for her gang: The Bad Blonde Version of Launch, and Lazuli, a delinquent girl who would have become Android 18, a character you all have come to known.

However, even as Hasky and her new gang have their "fun" with Goku, Bulma rallies her friends as they try to save Goku from the Bad Blonde Babes' clutches and retreive the Dragon Balls they have stolen.

The story is based on this picture from deviantART: dukeydukeydoo/art/Dragonball-The-Bad-Blonde-Babes-Gang-698189442

Fair warning that story may be rated M due to well... let's just say that there may be some things too mature for some of you readers out there.

But should anything Mature happen, I will let you know by giving a warning in a certain chapter.

Anyways, let's get this story, or rather the outlines of the story, started.


	2. Chapter 1 Outline

This is the first outline for the first chapter of this story.

* * *

Our story starts out with a previous recap from the last episode of Dragon Ball, "Master Thief Hasky!"

**Narrator:**

"Previously, on Dragon Ball...

Goku needed to have the Dragon Ball Radar repaired, so it was off to the Big City to find Bulma.

But unused to the city life, a simple boy like Goku found himself overwhelmed by all the commotion. Luckily, a friendly policeman helped Goku find Bulma and even gave him a ride to her house. And so, with thanks to one of West City's men in blue, Goku made his way to her home at Capsule Corp."

**Bulma:** "What brings you, Goku?"

**Narrator:**

"After fixing the radar, Bulma took Goku sight seeing in West City. But they didn't expect to see Yamcha, Oolong and Puar. But it was a time for Happy Hellos, as Goku was reunited his dearest friends.

But not everyone was happy to see Yamcha, for he and Bulma had gotten into the middle of a big fight. Which is to say.. he was fully in the dog house. Bulma couldn't stand the fact that Yamcha was so popular with the other girls. So while Yamcha was pondering the error of his ways, and with Bulma's mismatched feelings, they all found themselves heading to West City's mid-air amusement park, Dreamland, where the five friends would have a day of food and fun.

But little did they know was that lurking in the shadows was a much more serious threat to their peace of mind, for Hasky, a master thief with exceptional thievery techniques, hired by Commander Red of the Red Ribbon Army along with two other henchmen to steal Goku's Dragon Balls.

**Hasky:** "He's kinda cute, but they tell me he's a pretty powerful kid. But even with those special powers, he's still just a child. Well, Goku, you just made my job easy. So go on, my little boy, have fun stuffing your face with junk food and getting cheap thrills on the rides. Because after I'm done with you, you won't know what hit you. Those Dragon Balls are as good as mine. Just you wait and see, babe. *chortles evilly and sexily*"

**Narrator:**

"And so they went, unaware of Hasky's designs on Goku's Dragon Balls, to the great amusement park in the sky.

But will Goku to prevent Hasky from stealing the Dragon Balls without notice?

And will Bulma ever forgive Yamcha?

All these questions and more will be answered in the first chapter of a new Dragon Ball Arc Story...

NOW!"

_*Dragon Ball Episode Title Music*_

_**Chapter 1: **_

**"Danger in the Air! **

**An Unexpected Turn of Events!"**

Then the story plays out like in the episode, "Danger in the Air!"

But with some changes:

First, after Yamcha warns Young Goku what had transpired, Y.G. unties Yamcha and tells him to go find Bulma and the others and get to safety while he goes after Hasky!

While Yamcha goes off to find Bulma and tell her what really happened, Goku took his flying nimbus to the sky and took off after Hasky!

While the chase went on as normal, there was one change to this chase:

After Hasky manages to shoot a shot through Goku's Flying Nimbus, Goku clings onto his cloud as it begins spiraling down like a airplane doing a downward spiral. But before Goku could crash into an alleyway below, he manages to pull his cloud up and fly through the alleyway instead.

Goku looked above to see Hasky still flying high in the air. He needed to stop her before she could get away. Luckily, he found some things that could help: A policeman/crossing guard's cap, a whistle and a crossing guard's stop sign.

This gave Goku an idea.

Meanwhile, high above the city, Hasky figured she had gotten rid of Goku with that one shot. But just as she was about to kick her ship into high gear for a quick getaway, she suddenly saw Goku wearing a policeman's cap while blowing a whistle and holding both a stop sign and using his right hand to make a halting hand signal for her to halt!

Hasky, wildly surprised by Goku's sudden appearance, hits the air-breaks and causes her ship to come to a screeching halt!

After stopping her ship in mid-air, Goku then demands Hasky to give him the Dragon Balls back and to give herself up to the authorities.

But not wanting to give up, Hasky remembered that her remote device linking to the bomb back at the Dreamland Amusement Park had one special feature in case if the countdown fails. Since Goku did a sneaky trick on her, she decided to do another sneaky trick on him... by playing the remorseful girl act.

"Oh, my... It appears you have caught me red-handed." Hasky said in a sorrowful voice. "I've been such a bad girl for what I have done."

"Give back the dragon balls you stole and give yourself up to the police!" Goku said, pointing directly at her.

As Hasky looked directly at Goku with a sad, puppy-eyed look, she slide her hands down her sides and when she felt her remote device with one of her hands, she gave it a pat before slowly holding it.

"I guess I have no other choice..." Hasky said as she stood up raising both of her arms up in the air while holding her remote device with her other hand. "I do declare that I surrender... But... can you do me one last lil' ol' favor for me, you small, strong and clever little boy?"

Goku taking off his disguise, gave Hasky a look of uncertainty to her.

"Like what?" Goku said in a distrusting voice.

"Can we watch the fireworks from here?" Hasky said as she presses a button on her device with her thumb. "'Cause they're about to go off... right now!"

That moment, when Hasky pressed a button, Goku heard a tremendous explosion coming from the Dreamland Theme Park!

He over to see that the amusement park had blown up, even if the countdown hadn't been completed. Goku was horrified at the sight, because he knew that even though he had stopped Hasky, he was too late to stop the bomb... Even worse, his friends Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong an Puar were still in there. Fearing the worst for his friends, Goku began to cry. He cried and sobbed as he got down on his flying nimbus. He couldn't do anything to save his friends. Now, he was all alone.

But as he mourned the loss of his friends, a sinister figure loomed over Goku before grabbing him!

As it turned out, while Goku was crying, Hasky managed to sneak up to him and captured him!

As Goku continued to cry, he was struggling to get free from Hasky's grip, but she held onto him firmly.

"You're a strong, feisty and resisting young boy..." Hasky said, putting him under her arm with his backside facing forward. "But I'll fix that..."

In order to get him under her control, Hasky decided to spank Goku's bottom just to get him to stop squirming!

As she spanked Goku's bottom, Hasky began to have a seductive, kinky feeling that she liked the little boy. Although she had orders to exterminate him, Hasky had a much better idea in mind for him. Once she was done spanking him, Hasky held Goku firmly as she made him look directly at herself.

"I had orders to eliminate you..." Hasky said. "But now that I'm looking at you... you're too cute to kill."

Hasky then held Goku in a cradle-like position and rocked him slowly like a baby.

"I think I'll keep you rather than kill you." Hasky said in a seductive voice. "I'll have special plans for you once we get back to my place. Big Plans."

Hasky chortles in an evil, cold, cruel, yet sexy tone as she straps a tear-stricken, mournful Goku down into the back seat of her ship as she flies away back to her hideout.

It seemed all was lost for our little hero, Goku... but not for long.

For back at the ruins of the Dreamland Amusement Park, as it turns out... Goku's friends had survived the explosion!

Bulma thanked Yamcha for risking his life to save them.

***FLASHBACK***

As Bulma marched angry toward the exit of the Amusement Park, Yamcha caught up to her and explained what he told Goku. As soon as Bulma realized that this, but then she noticed the bomb on the hand of the statue preparing to explode! In an effort to find a bomb shelter, Yamcha took Bulma, Puar and Oolong into a closet and hid inside just as the bomb blew up!

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Bulma apologized to Yamcha for her outburst and accusing him of cheating as Yamcha also apologized for losing the dragon balls. However, Bulma suddenly noticed Goku's flying nimbus flying right back to the group.

Bulma feared the worst, if Yamcha was right, Goku had gone after Hasky, who had stolen the dragon balls. But if this was Goku's Flying Nimbus, then... what happened to Goku?

Their answer didn't take long as they saw a big ship flyby.

When Yamcha took a good look at it, he realized that it was the bad girl's ship! Puar also noticed someone on the ship and it appears that person was holding Goku hostage! Taking out a pair of binoculars, Bulma takes a good look and realizes that it was the same bad blonde woman that Yamcha mentioned! She now has Goku as her hostage and was taking him away in her ship.

Bulma also realizes that it was the same blonde woman that Yamcha mentioned that had stolen the dragon balls.

With no time to lose, Bulma orders everyone to return to her home. She has an idea on where they can find Goku. Unsure of what rescue plan she had in mind, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar all followed her back to her home.

Then the narrator makes the closing announcements regarding the situations as well as asking the cliffhanging questions:

**Narrator:**

What was supposed to be a day of fun and forgiveness ended in total despair and destruction. Hasky had succeeded in her mission to steal the Dragon Balls and now has young Goku as her prisoner. But even though Bulma and her associates survived the destruction of Dreamland Theme Park, they vow to save their friend and regain the stolen Dragon Balls.

Can they do it? Will Bulma and her friends save Goku and retrieve the stolen Dragon Balls?

What sort of plans does Hasky tend to do with him?

And what will this mean for the timeline of the series?

How should I know? I'm just a narrator!

It's like someone wanted to know what would happen if Hasky had got away with it!

It's not my fault some of you are into women kidnapping little boys just for your straight shota pleasures!

But still, if you really want to know what happens next, then stay tuned for the next chapter of the all-new Dragon Ball Arc...

**"Goku and the Bad Blonde Babes"**

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

This ends the outline of the first chapter.


End file.
